Wearing Me Out
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: With Hulk Hogan as the new GM of Impact Wrestling some of the Knockouts including Ivory and Katie have no choice but to turn heel. What will happen darning their heel runs? Bobby Roode/OC and AJ Styles/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys I came up with this story while watching Impact Wrestling tonight so I wrote it down. Hopefully it goes some where. Enjoy everyone and I've never written about a Heel OC before so bare with me ok? This story is about two of my OC's Katie and Ivory. Some Chapters will be about Ivory and some about Katie so you guys won't be confused. Enjoy everyone :D_

Chapter 1 April 5, 2012 (April 2, 2012) Ivory's P.O.V.

"I'm turning tonight I can't take it anymore!" My friend Katie yelled as her and I were in her office. What she means is Hulk Hogan taking over TNA as GM and like her I don't trust him either

"I'm turning too." I said

"No Ivory I won't let you. You need to be a face for the company." Katie told me

"But I hate Hogan too." I told her

"I know but I'll mostly be a tweener for you and the rest of the Entourage." Katie said

"Ok." I said no use arguing with her

"You go out there Ivory and I'll handle things." Katie told me

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeah Hogan wants everyone out…No on second thought I got a plan." Katie smirked "Since Lacey and Fayne dumped your boy toy how about you accompany him to ringside. You want a heel turn too I'll turn you heel."

"Love you Katie." I smiled as I grabbed my World Championship and I met up with my fiancé Bobby Roode "Hi baby guess what?"

"What?" Bobby asked

"I'm turning heel and joining you." I smiled happily

"So we're going to be a couple on screen now?" Bobby asked

"Oh yeah." I smiled as we watched Hogan's speech "God he makes me sick to my stomach."

"Me too baby." Bobby told me as he put his arm around me

"Katie is turning too." I said

"So we're going to have a power struggle?" Bobby asked "I'm on Team Katie."

"Almost everyone here is." I said as Hogan talked some more

"Want to go out there?" Bobby asked as his security guards came by us

"Hell yeah." I growled as I walked with them to the ring and when Bobby's theme played I walked out with them and the fans were shocked that I was out there with Bobby. I listened as Bobby talked for a bit then handed the Mic to me

"Now I'm sure all of you are confused as to why I'm out here with one Bobby Roode." I told the fans "Well its simple really it's because Sting and Dixie are making the same stupid mistake! Hogan here is going to try and take over TNA again!"

"How do you know that?" Hogan asked me

"Simple everyone here knows your history Hogan!" I yelled at him "Dixie quit playing stupid and run TNA yourself or let Katie Borden be the GM of Impact Wrestling!" I yelled at her "She may not be able to compete but at least she's a better GM than Hogan! Why not pick her!"

"We just thought Hogan would be better suited since she's pregnant and all." Steve said then _Adrenaline _by _Shinedown _played and Katie came out with a Mic

"You picked Hogan over me because I'm pregnant?" Katie asked in disbelief "Are you fucking kidding me?" She asked that's going to be bleeped

"Katie let us explain…" Dixie tried to explain

"Explain what? That you want your company taken over again Dixie is that what you want?" Katie asked as the fans started booing her. Yep I'd say her heel turn is complete

"Katie he's chan…" Steve tried to say

"Sting don't you DARE Say that that piece of crap in the ring called Hulk Hogan has Changed!" Katie yelled

"You're damn lucky you're pregnant right now Borden but unlucky for you your friend Bobby is going to compete against Mr. Anderson." Hogan said smiling at her

"Playing hardball huh well since I'm the VP of TNA I'll up you on that. Tonight it's Mr. Anderson taking on Bobby Roode and Ivory Williams!" Katie smirked as the fans booed her "Of you guys want more ok the special guest referee will be none other than the TNA Knockouts Champion Ally Copeland!" She smiled happily as the fans booed her some more and I looked at Bobby and he was smirking and to be honest I was too. Ally was going to screw over Anderson. For as long as I remember with my year in the company Ally always hated Anderson for some reason. As soon as they were done with Bobby and me we went to the back.

"Man it felt good seeing Hogan get owned." I smiled as Bobby and I were walking to our locker room

"Yeah it did." Bobby smiled as we saw Allen (AJ Styles) Working out and he had his gloves on "What's with the gloves?"

"Katie must be rubbing off on him since she wears gloves to the ring sometimes." I told him as we walked in his locker room and got ready and so did I. I put on a White Rock N Roll Tattoo Cotton Print Cotton Tank Top, Black Metallic Pants with White Flames on the sides and a pair of White Wrestling Boots.

"Hey I'm going to see Kenny want to join?" Bobby asked as he smirked at me

"Sure baby." I smiled as he got ready then we walked to Ken's locker room and when we got in there Bobby started talking Trash about him then when Ken started fighting him the guards got in front of us to 'Protect us'

"Come on Ken!" I yelled happily "Attack me." I yelled as I laughed and walked out of Ken's locker room and soon Bobby and his guards followed

"Feels good being a heel?" Bobby asked me as he put his arms around me

"Hell yeah baby." I smiled as I kissed him

"Get a room you two." My sister Lauren (Angelina Love) said walking by us

"Make us!" I joked as I stuck my tongue out at her

"So how's it like being on the Dark Side?" Lauren asked

"Feels good now I know how you feel." I smiled at her

"Have fun with the Boy Toy." Lauren smiled as I stuck my tongue out at her some more as she walked away

"Be nice to her." Bobby said smiling

"Why?" I asked as I giggled

"Hey want to see James's guests?" Bobby asked

"Sure." I smiled as we walked to James's locker room and saw Montgomery Gentry in there talking to James and Ivory's Tag Team Partner Kasey Wilson "Man I forgot about Kasey." I whispered

"How about you just be like Katie and not give a Damn what anyone thinks because don't forget Kasey is part of the We Hate Hogan club too remember?" Bobby asked

"Oh yeah." I smiled as James and Kasey went to shower and we walked in "Hi Boys." I smiled

"Boys I'm the It Factor of Professional Wrestling Bobby Roode and this lovely lady is One Half of the TNA World Tag Team Champions and the TNA World Heavyweight Champion Ivory Williams." Bobby smiled as he spun me around and kissed my hand and I blushed then he started talking to the guys about Drinking beer and how he doesn't do that and that he drinks water like a real athlete then he spit water in one of their faces and he tried to attack Bobby but the guards wouldn't allow it

"By the way guys Rock is so much better than country!" I yelled happily as Bobby and I left with the guards. "Ok time for our match."

"You ready for this baby?" Bobby asked me

"You bet I am baby." I smiled at him as we went out with the guards and when we got to gorilla. Ally and Kenny were already out there. I smiled more and put my belt around my waist then put my arms around Bobby and smiled more at him as his theme played and he and I went out to the ring

"And his opponents from Toronto, Canada the team of Bobby Roode and One Half of the TNA World Tag Team Champions and the TNA World Heavyweight Champion Ivory Williams!" Christy announced as I had my arms around Bobby and he and I walked to the ring and when we got close to him I smiled and gave him a passionate Kiss and the fans booed us. Screw them I'll kiss my fiancé when I want. When I got done we both got in the ring and the guards went to the back and the match started with me and Kenny.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Bobby and Kenny and when Kenny had the cover on Bobby Ally went to talk to me.

"So when is the wedding?" Ally asked me

"I don't know we're thinking sometime in June but I'll talk to him tonight." I smiled as Ken walked up to her

"Be fair Covell be fair!" Ken yelled at her

"Up yours Anderson!" Ally yelled then Bobby hit him with a Beer Bottle and Ally happily counted to three and we won

"Here are your winners Ivory Williams and Bobby Roode!" Christy announced as I got in the ring and jumped Bobby's arms and we started making out and boy it was a hot make out session! I actually broke the kiss before it got any further. When I did though Hogan, James and Kasey started making their way down to the ring and Bobby and I got out and when we were up the Ramp Hogan had the Nerve to reverse the decision and Bobby, Ally and I were pissed off! Kasey didn't look too happy either. I smiled when _Adrenaline _played again and Katie came out

"Hogan quit abusing your power!" Katie yelled and the fans booed her "As VP of TNA I say the decision of the match doesn't change and Ivory Williams and Bobby Roode wins and that's FINAL!" She yelled as Bobby and I smirked at Hogan and started rubbing it in

"In your face Hogan!" I yelled happily as I went to the back with Bobby

"Katie you are a saint." Bobby smiled as we were in the back

"I just hate Hogan that's all." Katie smiled "I better go pick up Skylar and get home. I've got to go to bed for the baby." She smiled as she waved at us and walked away

"We better get ready to go ourselves." Bobby smiled as he smacked my butt

"Whoa what has gotten into you Mr. Roode?" I asked as I smiled at him

"Just wanting to spend time with my girl." Bobby smirked in my ear and I shuddered

"Let's hurry up and get ready then." I said as we got ready to go

_Me: Ok Hogan was abusing his power if you ask me. Bobby and Ivory won the match he needs to deal with it! Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter finally :D :D It's not as good as the last but I wanted to give you guys one :D :D Anyway I would like to think Miss Punk-RKO, DanDJohnMLover and MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D I would also like to think Miss Punk-RKO for adding this to her favorites and Alerts :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 2 April 12, 2012 (April 3, 2012) Ivory's P.O.V.

"I'm not liking Impact so far." I said as I was in Bobby's locker room with me sitting on his lap as Eric Bischoff was out in the ring talking

"Impact Sucked since Hogan took Charge." Bobby said "The only reason why people still watch it is because we have the hottest World Champion in History."

"Come on you really think I'm that hot?" I asked him as Garrett walked out to the ring. I liked Garrett not because he's one of Katie's close friends but because he's a fun person to hang out with

"Hell yeah baby." Bobby told me as he kissed my neck and I moaned a bit then it was Kenny vs. Chad (Gunner)

"I know I'm supposed to be a heel but I'm on Team Kenny because I hate Chad." I said as Chad won "Damn it." I growled as we saw EY backstage and soon Chris (Joseph Parks/Abyss) Walked in and asked if he's seen Abyss "Katie is so going to expose "Joseph Parks" Soon." I laughed

"Why do you say that?" Bobby asked

"She's bored." I said as the Guns walked out to the ring and talked about how they were going to win the tag team titles

"She's always bored." Bobby said laughing

"You know how Katie is." I said as Joe and Nick (Magnus) Walked out to the ring and confronted the Guns then when they were about to fight Mexican America's theme played and they walked out to the ring and started bragging "I hate all of them but Thea (Rosita)." I said and Bobby looked at me "What Thea is Ella's sister and she's nice when she's away from Mexican America." I said and Bobby nodded his head as the Guns and Joe and Nick stood tall then it was time for Chris vs. Dan (Austin Aries) in a best two out of three series

"Now I'm bored." Bobby said as I giggled as Dan won then Jeff's theme played and he walked out to the ring

"Go out with me when I confront James later on." I suggested

"Can I Bring the guards?" Bobby asked

"You can bring the guards." I smiled and so did Bobby after Jeff got done talking and James was around Montgomery Gentry "Again? I thought we got rid of those guys last night."

"Hey James is a good friend of mine but even he can get annoying sometimes." Bobby said

"Agreed." I said as it showed a Segment with Katie and Allen with Allen telling her that she's lost her mind and Katie said that she just doesn't want 10-10-10 to happen all over again before walking off "I don't want that to happen either and I wasn't here yet." I said

"Don't worry with Katie on our side it won't and if it does she'll get TNA back she did before." Bobby smiled at me

"You're right." I smiled as the Wedding came on "So we're having our wedding in June?"

"As long as our wedding doesn't turn out like that." Bobby said

"Don't worry it won't be." I giggled as Jessica's (ODB's) Entrance theme played and she walked out wearing a camouflage dress

"Please tell me your dress isn't like that." Bobby begged

"It's not don't worry. It fits my style but it's still classy." I smiled as they started saying their vows "We're not having our wedding her in the Impact Zone."

"We're defiantly not." Bobby said as the preacher asked if anyone objected to the wedding and I got up "Ivory sit down!" He joked

"Come on." I laughed

"No." Bobby Joked as _Stand Up_ played and Sarah and Thea came out in Robes and objected "I'm going to like where this is going." He smirked and I turned red

"ROBERT F. ROODE JR. LOOK AWAY RIGHT NOW!" I yelled angrily as Bobby looked at me in shock

"Blossom? Are you ok?" Bobby asked me as I said nothing and just stood there "Blossom?"

"What?" I asked calming down but I was still mad

"Look Blossom you're much prettier than those two. Plus you don't do a stunt like that in public." Bobby said pointing at the TV screen and Thea and Sarah were in lingerie trying to get EY to dump Jessica "I'm a guy we're perverts." He said hugging me "You're the only woman for me. If not would I be marrying you?" He asked and I shook my head "Don't worry then ok?"

"Ok." I said softly as EY and Jessica got married "Ewwwww." I said covering my eyes "Too much skin." I said as I took off my Christian Audigier Twin Starlings Tank Top and quickly looked in my bag and pulled out my Christian Audigier Butterfly Vortex Mesh Tee and put it on

"That was disturbing." Bobby said as we met up with his personal security and we walked out to the ring

"Yeah it was." I said as Bobby's theme played and we walked to the ring and when we got in it we talked about our history with James as Beer Money and I also talked about having James's back before siding with Bobby and I explained that the only reason why I did was because I don't want Hulk Hogan running the company which is true then I let Bobby and James talk and after a while they started beating each other up and I got out of the ring and went to the back and got ready to go.

_Me: Man things are getting intense. What will happen at Lockdown? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
